Time After Time
by LilFerret79
Summary: Jack's not so careful with an artifact. Prompt: "Jack and Ianto get sent back in time to...sometime. Whenever." NC17/Adult. Warnings: Graphic Sex, Language.  No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Jack rubbed his eyes, taking in the scene around him. Them, actually. He could feel Ianto's presence at his side.

"Um, Jack?"

"I know, Ianto. I know."

"Tell me what I think happened isn't what's really happened."

Jack swallowed, folding his arms around himself. "I wish I could."

"How far back do you think we've gone?"

"Judging by the clothing, I'd guess early twentieth century." Ianto groaned. Jack understood the sentiment. "This could get a bit…tricky. It appears to be Cardiff. Which means we're now going to have to avoid…me."

"That's easy enough. You know where you've been."

"And anyone who knows me."

He saw Ianto tense out of the corner of his eye. "That might be tougher."

"You have no idea."

"You really got around, didn't you?"

Jack dropped his arms, turning to face Ianto. "Hey! I'll have you know I just happened to have a lot of friends. And enemies."

"And lovers?"

"And…lovers."

Ianto groaned again. "Any of them psychopathic, jaded men with an agenda?"

"Do you really want me to give you a list?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Jack smirked, turning around in a circle to get a better idea of exactly where they were. "If I'm not mistaken there should be an inn nearby. I never actually had to stay there, as I got a room with one of the locals, but we should have no trouble there. At least until we can formulate a plan to get back."

"And what are we going to use for currency? I'm quite sure we'd draw suspicion flashing around such colorful bills and, heaven forbid, plastic cards."

"Our first stop will have to be a local merchant. We can sell something."

"Like what, Jack? The clothes off our bodies?" Jack waggled his eyebrows at him and Ianto glared. "No. I am not walking the streets of twentieth century Cardiff in the buff."

"You're no fun, Ianto." Jack chuckled, beginning the walk deeper into town. "Realistically, though, we're going to have to change. We'll attract a bit too much attention in World War Two period dress and a three piece suit."

"There must be something else we can part with initially," Ianto responded, falling into step beside him.

"My coat is the most logical choice."

"Oh Jack, not the coat."

"It's got to be the coat, Ianto. It'll get us the most money, and we don't know exactly how long we're going to be here."

"Tosh will get us back quickly."

"Rather optimistic, aren't you?"

"Well, someone has to be. You'd likely be quite satisfied to live out our lives here."

"That'd be quite a large undertaking, considering," Jack quipped. "Besides, I've lived all of this before. Trust me, it's not that exciting."

"You don't talk much about it."

"For very good reason."

They walked in silence for several minutes, catching curious stares from passersby. Jack smiled at them and Ianto nodded in greeting, but neither of them spoke, as if by mutual consent. It wouldn't do for them to cause more suspicion than their clothing already did.

There were a lot of different reasons why he didn't want to be back here, the greatest of which being Torchwood. If word got back to them that there were two gentlemen walking through town looking like they didn't belong, there could be trouble. No, strike that, there would be trouble. The kind of trouble Jack had gotten himself into before. And while by the time he'd met Ianto Jack was glad he was working for them, he wasn't the same person back then that he was now, and neither was the institution.

When they arrived at a small store that looked promising, Jack told Ianto to wait outside for him. There was no protest, as he was pretty sure Ianto understood the need for him to do this alone. Heading inside he found the shop to be exactly as he'd expected. It sold everything from clothing to household goods, and many items in between. Stepping up to the counter, Jack shrugged off his great coat and draped it over his arm. There was a rusty bell set out for patrons and Jack tapped on it, wondering if it even worked. To his astonishment a small tinkling sound filled the air.

Within moments an elderly gentleman slowly made his way out of a back room, and smiled gently when he caught sight of Jack. "Good afternoon, sir. How may I be of assistance?"

Jack returned the smile, setting the coat down on the counter between them. "I was wondering if we might be able to make a deal on a price for this coat. I'm new in town and could really use some spare change and a couple more trousers and shirts."

The older man's smile seemed to falter a moment but then was back full stop. "This coat, you say?" He picked it up and eyed it carefully, turning it around and lifting it as if to weigh it. "It's very heavy. Wool, is it not?"

"It is," Jack agreed. "It's kept me warm for a very long time."

"Never seen another like it," the man replied, looking up. "Where did you say you were from?"

"America," Jack told him, figuring the little white lie couldn't hurt anyone. It was the most likely place for him to have traveled from, after all.

"Hmm," the man said, returning his gaze to the coat. "I'll give you five pounds and a shirt and trousers."

Jack tried his best not to snort derisively. "Make it twenty and two pair of trousers and two shirts and you have a deal."

The man's eyebrow went up. "You believe this coat to be worth that much?"

"I do. And I think you do too."

"Ten and one pair of each."

"Fifteen and two pairs of each. Final offer or I'll take my coat elsewhere."

The man's eyes narrowed but he looked back down at the coat, rubbing his thumbs over the collar. He harrumphed and then nodded. "You have a deal."

Jack grinned. "Great!"

"Go on; pick out your items, then. We don't do alterations here, though, as they're all second hand. You'll have to take them to Druitt's on the other end of town if they don't fit."

"Not to worry," Jack told him, picking out two dress shirts and a couple pairs of trousers, "I've got a pretty good eye."

The man watched him as he brought the items to the counter. "You may want a new pair of shoes. The ones you have are a bit odd."

Jack thought about it before realizing the merchant was right. Ianto's shoes were far too fancy for the time period and his own boots wouldn't work at all. He stepped over to a side table and picked out a pair of shoes for each of them, bringing them back to the counter.

"All set then?" the man asked.

"All set."

The store owner wrapped the clothing in paper, reminding Jack of a much fancier establishment, and then handed him his money, minus the small amount for the shoes. He placed the shoes atop the paper and set them on the table. Jack smiled, thanking him, pocketed the rest of the money and then grabbed their clothes and shoes, heading outside to meet up with Ianto.

"How'd you do?" the young man asked him, raising an eyebrow at the package he was holding.

"Fifteen pounds, two trousers and two shirts."

Ianto frowned. "That's it?"

"Ianto, that's a lot of money. Don't forget when we are."

The frown disappeared. "Right, of course."

"Bought us a couple pairs of shoes as well."

"I can see that. I am going to miss the coat, though."

Jack smiled. "I know, me too. But we'll worry about getting me another later. Right now we should get ourselves a room."

"One room might arouse suspicion."

"I'll just tell them I'm sleeping on the floor. I've had to do that before." Ianto nodded and turned to follow him as he headed for the local inn.

tw tw tw tw tw

"Anything yet?" Gwen asked Tosh, hovering over her shoulder.

It was the third time she'd asked in less than an hour and Tosh's normally calm demeanor was cracking. "No, nothing yet, Gwen. I'll let you know when I have something."

Gwen smiled. "Sorry. Just anxious to get them back, really."

"As are we all," Tosh replied, not taking her eyes off her computer monitor. Surely one of these was the right algorithm.

"Actually it's quite nice without them," Owen said, leaning back in his chair while he played a video game. "No sexual innuendos being thrown around. No shouting for Ianto to meet him in his office. I can't remember when it's ever been this quiet."

Tosh tore her eyes away from the screen to scowl at him. "It may be quiet, but if you don't watch it I'm letting Gwen make the next round of coffee."

Owen's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Bloody Jack Harkness and his bloody artifacts. I could deal without him, but I'd murder a cup of Ianto's special blend right now." He scowled, closing out his game and getting up from his chair. He put his hands on his hips. "Fancy that. I actually miss the Tea Boy."

"You just miss his coffee," Gwen corrected, shaking her head. "I don't understand what happened. One minute Jack's waving that egg-shaped thing around and the next they've disappeared. And we don't even have the first clue where they went, do we?"

"I'm trying to figure that out," Tosh murmured, typing a new equation in to replace the last. She had the artifact connected to her computer by various wires and had drawn up any documentation she could find in their system on something similar. Usually Ianto did that part, as he was so much more efficient, but without him there she knew she was the only one he'd trust in his absence. She'd already had to go down into the archives twice and the idea of Gwen or Owen touching anything down there worried her as much as it would worry Ianto.

There was an alarm and Owen cursed. "Weevils, other side of the city," he said, glancing at his computer.

"Wonderful," Gwen replied, heading down to the armory. She picked out a stun gun to go with her weapon of choice, and grabbed two cans of Weevil spray. "Owen, gear up. You're with me."

"And just who put you in charge?" he asked, while picking out his own weaponry.

"Just go along with it, Owen," Tosh said, letting her frustration get the better of her. "Maybe then I can actually get some work done here."

Owen grumbled but picked up a couple more cans of spray. He then grabbed the keys to the SUV. "Fine, but I'm driving."

"Tosh, can you…"

"Relay the coordinates to the SUV's sat nav? Already have, Gwen."

"You're the best, Tosh!" Gwen called over the sound of the cog door's blaring klaxons. And a moment later they were gone.

"Peace and quiet at last," Tosh muttered to herself, leaning closer to her table and beginning to flip through the various documents she'd pulled from the archives. "Come on, Torchwood. Tell me you've seen this thing before."

tw tw tw tw tw

"Well this isn't so bad," Jack said, placing their things on the dresser before crossing the room and taking a seat on the small bed. He patted the mattress next to him, indicating Ianto should join him. Ianto just cocked a brow. "Aw, come on, Ianto. We should make the best of it."

"Jack, that bed is barely large enough for one, let alone two."

"It's the same size as my bunk."

"Yes, but I also know what, or rather who, has been in your bunk. At least over the last year."

Jack grinned, getting up and closing the distance between them. He settled his hands on Ianto's hips, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. "Older doesn't necessarily mean grungier. They might not have had twenty-first century laundry facilities, but I assure you, the ladies doing the washing up took their jobs very seriously."

"Slept with a few, did you?"

"Maybe one or two."

Ianto rolled his eyes and pulled his head back. "Is there no one you wouldn't sleep with, Jack?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Owen's on my short list."

"Really? So if he offered, you wouldn't take him up on it?" The eyebrow Jack liked so much was arched in question.

"Have you met him?" He smiled when Ianto snorted. "I like a challenge as much as the next guy, but even I have to draw the line somewhere."

"Good answer."

Jack kissed him. Not a passionate, get-him-in-bed kiss, but a gentle, I'm-glad-we-understand-each-other kiss. "Besides, he has asked."

"What?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"Before you came to work for us," Jack explained. "He'd just lost Katie, and we were out at a pub. He was pretty hammered."

"And he asked you to sleep with him? Why didn't he just go on the pull, like he normally does?"

"He was in a really bad place, Ianto. He didn't know anyone else here yet and wasn't in the right state of mind. He wanted to lose himself in someone he trusted."

Ianto moved out of Jack's embrace and over to the bed, sitting down. "But you turned him down?"

"As gently as I could. I'm not one to take advantage of a friend. At least, I haven't been that guy in a long time."

"I'm not surprised he hasn't brought it up. Might be a bit embarrassing."

"He doesn't remember."

"You used Retcon?"

"No, I mean…he just doesn't remember. He was too drunk."

"I guess that's for the best." Ianto smiled when Jack sat down next to him. "So what do you think everyone's doing back home?"

"Trying desperately to save us, of course." Jack kissed Ianto's temple, settling in beside him and wrapping an arm around the Welshman's waist. "Tosh is working frantically, Gwen is hovering, and Owen…well, Owen's probably playing video games."

"You don't think he wants us back?"

"Deep down he does," Jack replied, smirking. "But on the surface, he's probably being a complete ass. Even just hours without your coffee and he goes into withdrawals. He needs you back more than anything."

"I do more around the Hub than make coffee," Ianto muttered.

Jack grinned, nuzzling his neck. "Yes you do, Ianto. The place would fall apart without you running things." He pressed a kiss to the spot just below Ianto's jaw, drawing a moan from the younger man when he moved his lips to his Adam's apple.

"Jack…"

"Come on, Ianto. It's been a week. A really busy, Rift-filled, Ianto-less week. I died. Twice!"

"And I got your coat fixed. Twice. The coat, if I may remind you, that you just sold off."

Jack pouted, pulling back. "You're really upset about that coat."

"Yes I am."

"There was no other way to get money, Ianto. Not on such short notice. We needed the clothes and the room."

"We're going to find work, and then we're getting that coat back."

Jack frowned. "How long do you think we're going to be here?"

Ianto shrugged. "Longer than I'd like, I'm sure."

"What happened to the optimism?"

"It disappeared with the coat."

Sighing, jack leaned down to untie his boots. "I can see I'm not going to be able to make things better." Ianto didn't respond. "Well I'm going to just settle in back here on this bed," he continued, scooting back and then lying down against the wall. "Feel free to join me."

He watched Ianto's shoulders slump, and then a moment later he was removing his own shoes, jacket and waistcoat. He folded the clothes over a chair in the corner and then made his way back to the bed, lying down with his back to Jack's chest.

Jack smiled into his hair, wrapping an arm around him. "Couldn't resist?"

"Actually, I'm a bit tired. I figured a nap was in order and the floor looked even less sanitary than the bed."

Jack chuckled, tugging the Welshman tighter against his body. "I can't vouch for the floor."

A few minutes passed and Jack thought Ianto might have really fallen asleep. Then there was a slow, steady sigh. "Tosh will find a way to get us back home Jack, yeah?"

His voice was so small and unsure Jack felt his heart clench. "Of course she will."

"I don't fancy being stuck here," Ianto said, linking their fingers together. "Probably can't even get a decent cup of coffee."

"You'd be surprised," Jack said, kissing the back of Ianto's neck. He'd been worried about the man, but now that his sense of humor was back he knew he'd be alright. He used their entwined hands to turn Ianto's chin towards him so that their eyes could meet. "We won't be here long. Tosh is the smartest woman I know. She'll figure this out."

Ianto shifted onto his back, reaching his other hand up to run his fingers through Jack's hair. "Maybe we should make use of the peace and quiet," he said softly, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Now you're talking."

~tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's fingers worked deftly to loosen Ianto's tie, tossing it somewhere in the direction of the chair holding the man's jacket and waistcoat. Next came the buttons of the Welshman's shirt, and he slowly and surely worked them through their tiny holes, careful not to tug on the cuff buttons too hard. The last time he'd done that Ianto had scowled at him for a week for ruining his favorite shirt. Finally he helped Ianto slip out of the garment and made sure it landed atop the pile he'd started with the tie.

While he was taking great care with Ianto's clothing, Ianto was driving him very close to the edge, very quickly. His hands were busy. One hand was in Jack's hair, dragging him down repeatedly for deep, wet, intense kisses, and the other rubbed unapologetically at the bulge in Jack's trousers. By the time Jack had removed Ianto's belt, trousers, and socks, he was a throbbing mess of arousal. Before he could even do away with Ianto's underwear the younger man had flipped them over on the small bed, and had begun grinding himself down into Jack's erection, still trapped beneath layers of clothing.

"Ianto," Jack panted between kisses, "slow down."

"Don't…want to," Ianto replied, burying his face in Jack's neck and sucking at the spot that always drove Jack crazy.

"Oh God, Ianto," Jack gasped, hands landing on Ianto's hips with the intention of slowing his movements. When Ianto began nibbling at his neck, however, those same hands slid into Ianto's pants and massaged him roughly, Jack's own hips bucking up to meet the other man's thrusts.

"Need to have you," Ianto murmured, sliding down his body and pulling down his braces as he went. Jack worked on his own belt as Ianto started on his dress shirt, and once it was completely unfastened Ianto nearly yanked it off of him, undershirt included.

Jack hadn't seen Ianto this aggressive in a long while and damn if it wasn't a huge turn on. But he had to wonder exactly what was driving the man's sudden and nearly desperate actions. "Ianto? You alright?"

"Never better," the Welshman quipped, lips beginning a trail of hungry kisses down Jack's chest. "Why do you ask?"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, not that this isn't…hot, Ianto, but…"

"But?" Ianto paused at Jack's bellybutton, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?" His eyes held a challenge and before Jack could respond he'd flicked his tongue into what might very well be Jack's most erogenous zone, apart from the obvious. Jack groaned loudly, hips rising, and Ianto smirked. "Didn't think so."

Jack watched as Ianto unfastened his trousers, dragging them slowly off his legs before tugging his socks off as well. Now they were both clad only in their underwear, and as Ianto slid back up his legs and neared his tented shorts, Jack could see – and feel – himself jerk and twitch in anticipation.

"Someone's eager," Ianto whispered, breath hot and humid over the fabric of Jack's pants. He rubbed his cheek over the hardened length, keeping his eyes locked on Jack's. "Very eager."

"Please, Ianto."

"Please what, Jack?" Ianto asked, pressing his lips to the underside of Jack's cock and dragging them forward until he ended up just under the head. "Please this?" He nibbled at the flesh beneath the cotton and Jack grunted. "Oh, you like that, don't you?"

"Ianto…" Jack's breath was speeding up, his arousal bordering on painful by this point. "I don't know what's gotten into you…"

"Nothing, Jack," the man replied, closing his mouth around the cloth-covered head of Jack's cock and sucking on it slowly. He released it a moment later, grinning. "And nothing will. I'm taking you this time."

Jack's erection bobbed in agreement, and he licked his lips. "Not going to argue that point," he told Ianto, reaching a hand down to slide his fingers through the man's hair.

"Good," Ianto replied, slipping fingers under the waistband of Jack's underwear and pulling them down his legs, "because you'd have lost."

The slightly chilly air struck Jack's overheated skin and he hissed, moaning when Ianto's wet mouth closed around him a moment later. He struggled to keep his eyes open, watching as Ianto's head moved up and down his length, mouth closed tight around the rigid flesh. Ianto was beyond good at giving him head, and it never failed to amaze him. Sure, he'd taught the Welshman everything he knew, but he'd done that with others in the past and they'd never been as adept afterward. Ianto Jones was a natural.

Ianto gave him a couple more firm pulls with his mouth before his hand took over, his lips trailing lower. Jack realized his intentions and pulled his legs back, hooking his hands beneath his knees. But when Ianto's tongue flicked at his opening Jack still let out a groan, completely unprepared for how good it felt.

Ianto's hand moved slowly, stroking him from root to tip even as his tongue burrowed its way into Jack's body. The sensation of having Ianto inside him excited Jack beyond belief. Yes, he loved to be in control, losing himself within Ianto's hot depths, but he also loved when Ianto took over, filling him and bringing him off by hitting just the right spot deep inside him.

A finger entered him and Jack thrust back against the intruding digit, wanting it deeper. Ianto's mouth moved back to his cock, and Jack whimpered, feeling the hand wrapped around him begin to move faster in correlation with the suction. His balls began to tighten and Jack knew that if Ianto didn't enter him soon, he wasn't going to be able to hold out.

"Ianto…Ianto…"

"Mmm," the Welshman replied, mouth never leaving its mission. A second finger joined the first and began to stretch him.

"God, Ianto. Please…"

Ianto never bothered with a third finger. Instead he pulled back, yanking off his own underwear and climbing up Jack's body. He positioned his cock at Jack's mouth and locked eyes with him. "Suck."

Jack opened his mouth and eagerly took him in, moving both hands to Ianto's hips and aiding his thrusts. He closed his eyes as he worked his lips and tongue around the man's erection, savoring the flavor of his skin and reveling in its heavy weight in his mouth. He didn't get to enjoy it for very long, however, as a few moments later Ianto pulled away, scooting down Jack's body again and lining himself up.

Jack kept his eyes closed, knowing the initial penetration would hurt a bit as they had no real lube to work with. He was right and found himself holding back a gasp of pain, Ianto's size nothing to scoff at and their dual saliva not nearly enough to coat them both properly.

"So tight, Jack," Ianto cried, pushing Jack's legs up to get a better angle. "So very, very tight."

"Fuck…" Oh yeah, it stung. He'd not realized exactly how dependent they'd become on bottled lubrication. "Remind me…next time we time travel…to bring lube."

Ianto's fist closed around Jack's cock and he was instantly caught between pleasure and pain. "I'll make a note."

The pain began to ebb as Ianto's hand worked him faster, and with every few thrusts inside him Jack grunted, feeling his release build. Ianto's head was tilted back and he was panting, his eyes closed and his tongue darting out now and then to lick his lips.

Jack was the first to break, his muttered curses sounding foreign to his own ears. He wasn't sure what language he'd just spoken but it definitely wasn't English. His back arched and he thrust through Ianto's fingers, come coating the digits and easing their slide over his sensitive skin.

Ianto followed a minute later, chanting Jack's name. When they collapsed together on the single bed it was in a sticky tangle, but Jack didn't really want to move. Ianto's arm was draped across his chest and his own was stroking Ianto's back.

"You know we're going to have to get up and get washed," Ianto said when he'd attempted to move and found Jack's arm keeping him in place.

"Mmph. Don't want to."

"Jack…"

"Aw, come on, Ianto," Jack pleaded, drawing out the second syllable of the Welshman's name. "Can't we just…lay here for a bit? There's no need to rush, no Weevils to catch."

"There's nothing in this room to clean up with, Jack."

Lolling his head to the side Jack took in the entire room. There was no bathroom, not even a sink. "Must be a shared bathroom down the hall," he offered, sighing.

Ianto managed to escape his embrace and picked up Jack's undershirt from the floor. He began to wipe himself off and then moved back to the bed to swipe the cloth over Jack.

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Jack Harkness," Ianto replied, glaring down at him and removing obvious traces of their tryst. "I'm not getting dressed without cleaning up, and I need to go to the toilet."

"So don't get dressed," Jack suggested, waggling his brows.

"I've no desire to streak through the inn, thank you very much." He pulled on his clothing quickly, foregoing the waistcoat, jacket, and tie and not buttoning his cuffs. "I'll be back in a moment."

Jack watched him leave, smiling. Even at the turn of the century Ianto needed to have everything in order. He wondered, briefly, if they really could live out their lives here. No, he reasoned, Ianto wouldn't be able to handle it. Jack knew himself well enough to be sure he could muddle his way through once again, but Ianto would go stir crazy. Besides, they'd both miss Myfawny too much. And maybe even the others.

tw tw tw tw tw

"Damn it!" Tosh threw up her hands in frustration, frowning at the artifact set before her on the table.

"Go on then, Tosh," Owen said, sidling up to stand beside her. "Really let it out."

"Oh shut up," she told him, shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Owen smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It could be worse."

"And how's that, exactly?"

"Well, it could have broken after it sent them…wherever it sent them. Then we'd have no hope of getting them back. At least the artifact is in one piece. That must count for something, hmm?"

Tosh raised an eyebrow. "Your mind works in mysterious ways, Owen. Whether it's broken or in one piece I still have no idea how it transported them. Without knowing how it did that, I can't reverse the process to get them back. So really, no, it couldn't be worse."

Owen shrugged. "Just trying to help."

She sighed. "You could get me a cup of coffee." Seeing that he was heading for their kitchenette she cringed. "I meant a real cup of coffee."

"Oi! I'll have you know Gwen liked the coffee I made today."

"She was just being polite."

"That's not the way to get me to do you a favor," he said, folding his arms across his middle.

"Oh, Owen, I could really use one too," Gwen announced from behind him, emerging from Jack's office. "Pretty please?"

She batted her dark lashes and Tosh watched as Owen's façade crumbled. "Well, alright then," he groused, grabbing his jacket off his computer chair and heading down to the lift. "But don't say I never did anything for you!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Gwen replied, smiling sweetly.

Tosh shook her head. "He really does bow to your every whim, doesn't he?" she muttered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, nothing," Tosh said, plastering on a good natured smile. "Did you find anything in Jack's paperwork?"

"No, not a thing," said Gwen, sinking into her chair and leaning forward on her elbows. "It makes no sense. How would that egg transport them elsewhere? And why? You'd think Jack would have taken a bit more care with it if it were dangerous."

"Yes, you would think," Tosh agreed. "But he was rather distracted."

"Why is that, anyway?"

"Their first date," Tosh supplied.

Gwen looked perplexed. "First date? They've been sleeping together for ages."

"Well, yes," she started. "But after the whole incident with Captain Hart Jack asked Ianto out on a real date."

"Jack told you that?"

"No." She shook her head. "Ianto did. He was really excited about it."

"I don't think I've ever seen Ianto 'really excited' about anything. Well, maybe the rugby."

"For this he was," Tosh confirmed, smiling. "And I'm pretty sure they were both really nervous. Tonight was the night they were meant to go out."

Gwen winced. "But then the artifact came through the rift…"

"Exactly."

Gwen bit her lip. "Where do you suppose they went?"

"Could be anywhere, really. Or when. I just hope they're alright."

Standing up again, Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest. You haven't moved from this desk since they disappeared."

"I'll rest when I figure out how to get them back."

"And if that's not for days? What then?"

Tosh looked up at her with determined eyes. "Then I sit here for days."

~tbc~


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe these fit me."

"You need to have a little more faith in me, Ianto."

The Welshman raised an eyebrow. "I suppose in all the time we've spent together you would pick up a size or two."

"Oh yeah." Jack smirked and Ianto rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ianto, you look great."

"Well, I'd pass for decent."

"You look amazing," Jack argued, tying his shoe and then coming to stand before the other man. He placed his hands on Ianto's hips and leaned in, lips brushing his ear. "If we didn't have plans I'd ravish you where you stand."

Jack pulled back but didn't miss the blush that colored Ianto's cheeks. Considering their actions of less than forty minutes prior he was a bit surprised. But then, that was Ianto, after all. A complex puzzle, for sure.

"And you won't even tell me what these plans are?"

"Nope."

"How about a hint?"

Jack shook his head. "Think about it."

Ianto appeared to do just that, brows furrowing. "We need jobs, but I thought we would probably focus on that tomorrow, given it's getting dark."

"Think harder."

"Jack…"

"Oh, come on, Ianto!"

"I'm not really one for games. You know that."

"You've always liked Naked Hide and Seek."

There was that blush again. "That's different."

"End result is the same."

"Was that a hint?"

Jack snorted, grabbing the money he'd set aside on the dresser and tucking it in his pocket. "Let's get out of here and I'll just show you."

Ianto followed him out the door, and once they were away from the inn Jack smiled. The Welshman really did look good in the outfit he'd picked out for him. Although he shouldn't have been surprised by that, since it was a button down shirt and trousers. Jack wasn't sure the man could look bad in anything, come to think of it.

As they approached their destination a worry crossed Jack's mind. He hadn't really taken a close look, but it appeared that the only place they'd be able to sit would be outside, and it was both a little too chilly without coats and a little too public when they were attempting to avoid the other him. He looked around. There weren't many people left milling about. Maybe they'd luck out? No, better not to chance it.

"You alright, Jack?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, just thinking."

"Dangerous."

"Ha ha."

They continued on past the café, Jack feeling the urge to put his arm around Ianto. But that wouldn't do. Not in this time. It was a shame, but if he wanted Ianto to remain safe while they were stuck in the past he'd have to obey by the rules of the land, and in the time they'd found themselves in one man did not openly show that kind of affection to another man. It was something he'd have to keep to their room at the inn. Damned people and their quaint little categories.

It didn't take more than five minutes before they arrived at another restaurant, this time more of a pub. It would have to do. Jack steered them in that direction.

"A pub, Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto. You didn't think I'd forgotten about our date, did you?"

"No. I'd just assumed we'd put that on hold."

Jack came to a stop outside the building, turning to face Ianto. "We still could, if that's what you want. Just go back to the inn and have something there?"

Ianto shook his head. "Actually, I had been looking forward to tonight."

"Me too." Jack smiled. "So, we eat here?"

"We eat here."

They entered the pub and Jack took a quick look around. There were quite a few men scattered in and around the booths, and he sighed in relief. They wouldn't look out of place here at all. Sure, it wasn't the fancy Italian restaurant he'd had reservations for, but they were out, and there was food and beverage, so it was just as much of a date.

They took a seat toward the back and a young barmaid was immediately at their table. "Hello, sirs. It would be my delight to serve you this evening. And what would be your pleasure?"

Jack hadn't even opened his mouth before Ianto shot him a glare from across the table. He smiled, swallowing back his witty comment, and instead said, "We'll have two of your finest ales, please." He winked at her and watched her blush.

"Very well. I'll be back in only a moment."

"Nice pub," Jack said once she'd headed for the bar.

"She's attractive."

"Is she? I hadn't noticed."

"No, of course not," Ianto replied. "It must have been the menu making you drool."

"Ianto," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I'm here with you."

"I'm aware."

Jack frowned. It wasn't like Ianto to be jealous. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Jealousy was one thing, but he definitely wasn't the type to fuss about it. Jack was a flirt, Ianto knew that. But surely he understood where Jack drew the line and with whom he'd be spending the night. A thought struck him and Jack suddenly put two and two together. This had to be part of Ianto's possessive streak from earlier. He still wasn't sure what had caused it.

"Nothing's changed, Ianto. I'm the same man I was yesterday."

"Are you sure about that, Jack? Because you could be looking at a fresh start."

Before Jack could respond their server was back with their drinks. "And what can I get you gentlemen to eat?"

"Fish and chips for me," Ianto replied, putting on a smile for her.

"Same," Jack added, not taking his eyes off Ianto.

The woman hesitated. "If you don't mind me saying so, sirs, you aren't from around here, are you?"

Jack's eyes snapped up. "He's from here, but I'm from America, actually. I do so love what Wales has to offer, though. I had to stick around."

The woman blushed again, obviously taking his words to be flirtation. How was she to know he was referring to Ianto? "Well, I'll just get your order sorted." With that she fled back to the bar.

"Lovely, Jack."

"Ianto…"

"Look, let's not pretend, alright?"

"Ok, what's going on with you? One minute you're as eager as I am to have this time alone, and the next you're pushing me away. Why the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine?"

Ianto swallowed. "It's just…different, here, that's all."

"You're a century in the past. Yeah, it's going to be different."

"I'm sorry. Let's leave it alone for now."

"Okay…but we're talking when we get back to the inn."

"Whatever you say, Jack."

Jack wanted to scream. He wasn't easily frustrated, but Ianto's attitude had done a complete turnaround since they'd gotten to the pub, and he was damned if he could figure out why. Actually, he'd been acting strangely since they were transported from the Hub. And what was that quip about starting fresh?

When their food arrived they ate in silence, and Jack found that he could barely swallow. Their first date was officially a disaster. Ianto had never before given him the impression he was anything less than satisfied with what they had, and probably would never have even asked for a date on his own. It had been Jack's own feelings of insecurity that had prompted him to ask Ianto in the first place. If he hadn't been held prisoner for a year they'd have likely gone along just as they were.

Maybe Jack's changing the rules of their arrangement had Ianto flustered. No. No, he wasn't going to assume he'd caused this. Not until he had a chance to speak to Ianto privately. The pub was not the place to talk intimately. But when they finished their meal Ianto got up.

"I'm going to speak to the owner regarding work."

"Right now?"

"No time like the present."

He watched as Ianto headed back toward the bar. He spoke with the man tending the bar and then was waved into the back. Jack slumped down into his booth with a frown. He knew they needed to find work if they were going to be here long, but he had more faith in Tosh than thinking they'd need work tonight. Apparently Ianto didn't.

"I know I'm overstepping my bounds, sir," the barmaid murmured, cutting through his thoughts, "but your gentleman seems sad."

Jack looked up at her, surprised by her wording. He decided to avoid mentioning it entirely. "Yeah?"

"Yes, sir. He's asking after work, but his heart doesn't seem in it."

"Well he'd be a great addition to your establishment," Jack replied.

"I don't doubt it, sir. Would you be looking for work…around here as well?"

"I might be."

"He might fare better in that case."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Oh? And why's that?"

She blushed, lowering her eyes. "I don't think he wants to be alone."

Jack felt a smile cross his lips. "You're wiser than your years, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"And when you asked if we were from around here you didn't mean Cardiff, did you?"

She smiled back at him. "No, sir. I can," she paused, looking around, "read people."

Jack nodded. "You were right. About everything. But that's just between us, okay?"

"Of course."

"If anyone found out…"

"I would never say a word, sir. I assure you, no one knows of my abilities, either."

"Then we'll keep each other's secrets."

"Yes, sir."

She smiled and then hurried off and Jack shook his head. He'd been worried for a moment that they'd given something away, so knowing that their barmaid had a gift for Sight made him feel a whole lot better. It didn't, however, fix the situation with Ianto. She'd said he was sad, and that he didn't want to be alone. That mixed with the snippets of early conversation gave Jack pause.

When Ianto returned to the table his eyes were a bit brighter. "I've been hired on in the kitchen. I start tomorrow."

"That's it? No background check, no second interview?"

"I made a fresh pot of coffee," he said, smiling slightly. "The owner seemed impressed."

Jack smirked. "Well of course he was."

"I'm sorry about…earlier…"

"We'll talk later," Jack reminded him, leaving payment for their meal and a generous tip for their barmaid. He was just glad to see Ianto a little happier.

As they walked Jack felt Ianto's hand brushed against his. Jack kept his eyes forward but returned the gesture, letting his fingers graze Ianto's before pulling them away. He caught the smile on Ianto's face from the corner of his eye and it made his heart clench.

When they arrived at the inn Jack headed for the washroom, wanting to clean up for bed. He was exhausted. Apparently time travel still wreaked havoc on his body. Ianto took his turn next, and within minutes they were back in their room.

Jack took a seat on the bed and gestured for Ianto to join him. "So, want to tell me what's going on?" he asked once Ianto was seated.

Ianto met his eyes briefly before looking down at his hands. "It seems a bit childish, now that I think about it."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

Ianto folded his hands in his lap before raising his eyes. "What happens to us if Tosh can't get us back?"

"I don't think that's going to prove to be an issue."

"But if it does? What then, Jack?"

"Then…I suppose we find a place to settle in. Preferably one where there's not another me hanging around."

"And then?"

"And then we live our lives, Ianto. I know it's not ideal, and I really do have faith in Toshiko's ability to get us back home, but if we had to get stuck in the past it's doable."

"You said before that there were reasons you didn't talk about this time much."

"Well, yes. This time as in right now in Cardiff. Remember, Torchwood wasn't always run by the best individuals. But we wouldn't stay here, Ianto. We couldn't with me wandering around out there somewhere. We'd go somewhere else. London, maybe. Or even overseas."

"You keep saying we."

Jack frowned. "Is there some reason I shouldn't?" He thought about it for a moment. "You wouldn't want to leave, would you? You'd want to stay here in Cardiff."

"It is my home."

"But I couldn't stay here." His heart sank and he finally understood. "I'd have to leave but you'd want to stay behind. To start again, without me."

"Jack…"

"It's alright, Ianto," he said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I just didn't realize you were eager to get away from me."

"I'm not, Jack!"

"That's why you said what you did at the pub. About the fresh start. You knew that if we were stuck here you didn't want to also be stuck with me. Why didn't you just tell me? We didn't have to go out, tonight. You could have told me here."

Jack started to get up but Ianto grabbed his hand, holding him in place. "Jack, stop!"

"Ianto, it's okay." He wished he didn't feel like his world had just dropped out from beneath him. Best not to let Ianto see that. "You don't owe me anything. Look, when we get back, we can still work together. It doesn't have to be awkward."

"For fuck sake, Jack, will you please listen to me?" Ianto got to his feet, still holding Jack's hand.

Jack froze, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Okay."

"I don't want to end things with you." He dropped Jack's hand and ran his own through his hair. "Do you really not know me at all, Jack? After all this time?"

"I…"

"It was you I thought would want to leave me!"

Jack's frown deepened. "Why on Earth would I want to do that?"

"It's pretty simple, really," Ianto said, pacing the small room. "We all know when coming to work for Torchwood that there are certain risks. No one retires from Torchwood, Jack. Torchwood kills you. The moment I went to work for Torchwood One my days were numbered."

"But…"

"I'm not finished," he said, spinning on his heel and glaring at Jack. The older man winced and nodded for him to continue. "The thing is I'd accepted that. So when I ended up staying at Torchwood Three, after everything had gone wrong with…with Lisa, I knew I didn't have that many years ahead of me. When we started this, you and me, we both knew that. We were never going to grow old together. Neither of us would ever see my hair turn gray."

There was a moment of silence and Jack ran with it. "I don't understand, Ianto. If we're stuck here in the past and never work for Torchwood, that's not an issue."

"Don't you see, Jack?" Ianto asked, sighing deeply. "That's exactly the problem. If we no longer work for Torchwood and I suddenly have all these years ahead of me, what does that mean for us? Let's face it, Jack. You weren't cut out for the long haul. We were never meant to be together for the rest of my life."

Jack sat back down on the bed. "And you think that because I've lived as long as I have I couldn't do it? Couldn't settle down? Ianto, I've been married. I've had relationships that have lasted a long, long time."

"You walked away, Jack. You always walk away."

"Lucia walked away from ME! She found out what I was and took my daughter away from me! I wasn't going anywhere, Ianto. I was ready to spend the rest of her life with her!"

"And you were willing to spend the rest of mine with me?"

"Yes!"

Ianto's eyes widened. "Jack…"

Jack got up off the bed and crossed the room, grabbing both of Ianto's hands in his. "Look, I know I haven't been the best…lover, boyfriend, whatever I am, but I had no intentions of walking away from you. Now I can't guarantee what's in our future, whether we stay here or go back home, but I need you to know that I am not abandoning you in twentieth century Cardiff. If we get stuck here, you're also stuck with me."

"You really mean that?"

Jack raised a hand to cup the back of Ianto's head, bringing their foreheads together. "I do, Ianto."

They stood that way for a couple of moments, neither of them saying a word, and then Ianto nudged Jack's nose with his own and brought their lips together. It was a slow, gentle, sweet kiss, and when they sank onto the bed and undressed each other it was nothing like the wild and frantic coupling from earlier that day. This time, Jack was in control, and instead of wild abandon he poured everything he had into his touch and made love to Ianto properly.

~tbc~


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I may have figured out why the artifact sent them away."

"Really?"

Tosh looked up at Gwen and smiled. "Yes. I finally found a reference to another device Torchwood One found decades ago."

"Wouldn't we have it, then?"

"You would think. Unfortunately it was mis-catalogued and lost during the attack on Canary Warf."

"What does it do, exactly?" Gwen asked, rolling her chair up to sit beside her colleague.

"If what I've read is correct, it focuses on the person touching it. Sort of like a mood ring."

"But it didn't change colors…"

"Well, no," Tosh said, shaking her head, "but the similarity lies in the fact that it can sense how a person is feeling. According to the research done on the last Adiliniean Conducer to come through the rift, it's meant to change the outcome of certain events. An alien fix-it, if you will. The person holding it thinks of how they could have done things differently, the device activates, and it sends them to wherever it is the event occurred."

Gwen frowned. "Oh, Jack's not going to like that, is he? He's always saying going back to change the past is a big no no."

"I don't think he'd be too happy about it, no."

"So why did it take Ianto? And what is it Jack needs changed?"

"That I don't know," Tosh admitted, removing her glasses and rubbing the bridge of her nose. "All I can think is proximity. They were standing next to each other, so perhaps it has a range. As for what Jack could possibly need to change, your guess is as good as mine."

"Alright, well, we know that it's connected to Jack, and that his past is full of mistakes he thinks he's made, so maybe it was something with Ianto? Something he wants to do differently?"

"Could very well be."

Gwen's frown deepened. "So how do we get them back?"

"That's the tricky part. We can't."

"What?"

"The Adiliniean Conducer works on its own schedule. When the event has been changed, the person transported will be returned."

"And we're just meant to sit here and wait until that happens?"

"Apparently."

"Tosh, that's not what Jack would want! He'd want us to get him back!"

"I realize that, Gwen, but we don't know when in time they were sent, or what it is Jack might have wanted to change. Without those crucial pieces of information, there's no place to even start. The device is going to have to do what it was meant to do."

"It feels like we're failing them somehow."

"I know."

tw tw tw tw tw

Jack watched as Ianto disappeared through the doors of the pub on his way to his first day at his new job. He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading across town. If they were going to be staying a while Jack needed to get a few things done. First on his list was a job of his own. They were going to run out of money quickly and he had no intention of making Ianto take care of him.

There were a couple of places he'd considered, but working on the docks seemed the most logical. From his first time through the area he knew that there was always a need for more workers to load and unload the coal industry's supply. It was long, tiring work, but it would be an honest living, and between him and Ianto they could support themselves as long as they were stuck in this time.

That led him to the second item he needed to check off his to do list. He wanted to keep an eye on what was happening with himself at Torchwood. While he didn't like the idea of working so close to where his other self could potentially spot him, he also didn't like the idea of being any further away. If he knew when and where his doppelganger was at all times, he could feasibly keep himself hidden. It wasn't ideal, but he had to try.

Workers on the docks received a daily wage. It wasn't much, but Jack knew it would be enough to keep them fed, a roof over their heads, and clothes on their backs. And with Ianto's pay they would have some money to put away. In time they could even buy some land on the outskirts of the city. It was just coming into itself, if he'd guessed the year correctly, and there would be land for cheap.

He shook his head at himself. It was as if he really planned on staying there long term. But if he were honest with himself it didn't sound all that bad. Just he and Ianto, living by themselves, working and taking care of each other. It wouldn't be a bad life. Sure, they'd have to be careful and hide their relationship, but not much would be different in that regard. Maybe they could make it work in Cardiff after all.

He arrived on the docks and took a look around. He found the man he assumed was in charge and approached him. "Hello there," he greeted him, holding out his hand. "Jack Harkness."

"Aye, pleased to meet you, Jack. How can I help you, lad?"

Lad. He never tired of being considered so young. "I'm actually looking for work. Happen to have any?"

"I might. Where're you from, then?"

"America," he replied, giving his now standard answer. "Just arrived yesterday. I've friends in the area but could really use some work. Don't want to wear out my welcome."

The older gentleman eyed him carefully. "Don't usually hire anyone who's not Welsh," he explained, waving a hand around. "Our boys need the work, you see."

"I understand that. Perhaps on a trial basis, then? Maybe see what I can do before you make a final decision? I'm a hard worker."

"Well, I don't suppose I can argue with that. When can you start?"

Jack grinned. "Whenever you need me. I'm free right now."

The man nodded. "Alright then, lad, you have a deal." He shook Jack's hand again. "We'll try it for a week, and if things work out, we'll renegotiate."

And just like that, Jack found himself employed. After his work day ended he walked back to the pub, meeting up with Ianto who was on his way out. He handed him a newspaper he'd purchased on the way. "Nineteen fourteen," he told him, falling into step next to the Welshman.

"Wow. A little later than I'd expected," Ianto replied, handing the paper back.

"Me, or the year?"

Ianto smiled at him. "The year, Jack. You're right on time."

"I got a job, Ianto."

"Did you? On the docks?"

"Yep. Just got off work."

"That would explain the smell."

"Very funny, Ianto. So how was your day?"

"It was quite nice, actually. I only had to clean up my own messes, and even though my job includes making the coffee no one was yelling at me to bring it to them."

"Give it time," Jack told him. "You'll miss Owen soon enough."

When they arrived at the inn Jack met with the owner, collecting their laundered clothes. It would take a few more shifts before he could afford to get them another set of more appropriate attire, unless he was able to sell something else. But apart from his boots and his braces, there really wasn't anything left.

That night they ate leftovers that Ianto had brought home from the pub. He was given a free meal during his shift, but hadn't been hungry. It was a rather large portion of bangers and mash. More than enough to feed them both.

"I'm glad you got that job today, Jack. Pretty soon we'll have a steady income. Although I won't be paid until the end of the week."

"That's the nice thing about working on the docks, I suppose. Getting paid daily."

"Good. Then maybe tomorrow we can have a real meal again."

"There's nothing wrong with this one, Ianto."

"Maybe not the food itself, but I feel like we went from not having to really think about money to having to watch every penny we spend."

Jack sighed. "It'll get better."

"I wish it didn't have to, Jack. I'd like to go home, to where we belong."

"So would I, Ianto," he said, "so would I."

~tbc~


	5. Chapter 5

When five weeks had gone by Jack had to admit he was beginning to lose faith in a rescue. It wasn't that it was such a long time, relatively speaking, but he knew Toshiko's abilities, and he knew how quickly she worked. If she hadn't been able to get them back within the first few days the chances were that she hadn't the faintest clue how. But he knew, deep down, that she was still working on it. She wouldn't give up. It just wasn't her way.

He hadn't said anything to Ianto about his conclusions, however. The man had already indicated a few times that he was starting to get the hang of things in early twentieth century Cardiff, and Jack knew that was code for him beginning to accept their fate. Jack didn't want to encourage him to give up. There was still hope.

Both of them were working hard, long days, and bringing home a modest wage. Jack was well aware that nearly twenty percent of the population of Cardiff at that time was at the poverty level, and it would only get worse before it got better. They were lucky, however, as he'd been able to charm a small family into letting them rent a room in their home. It afforded them a little more privacy than the inn, as they had a bathroom right next to their room, and they were allowed kitchen and laundry privileges. They just had to pay a little bit more in their rent for their meals and for their clothes to be washed. It saved them from having to eat out, and they were able to save enough for a few more outfits in no time at all.

Since Jack worked on the docks and Ianto just a couple of blocks away, it made transportation exceedingly easy as well. There was no need for a car - a luxury they and many others would not be able to afford anyhow – as everything was within walking distance. Jack would walk with Ianto to his job in the morning and they would meet again after Jack was finished with his shift.

It became like clockwork after a while, and Jack found that he really liked the simplicity of it all. Sure, he missed their friends, chasing Weevils through the park at night, and could even say he missed the occasional spat with argumentative and nosey government officials over the phone, but he was getting a taste of the domestic life, and it was good. He'd had it before, of course, but there'd always been Torchwood in the background, ready to take it all away. Right now, there was just he and Ianto.

"And exactly what is that look for?" the Welshman asked him as he stepped out of the pub and they turned to head toward home.

"What look?"

"That look. Well, the one before the innocent one."

Jack smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, of course you don't," Ianto mused. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Ah, that look." Jack shrugged, glancing at Ianto before looking back at the road in front of them. "Just thinking about things."

"Care to elaborate?"

"If I did you'd accuse me of being a sap."

"I'm not sure that word is even in my vocabulary."

"I was just thinking about how things have turned out, that's all."

"And how is that sappy?"

"See? It is in your vocabulary." Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack didn't even have to look at him to know it. "We've become very…domestic."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing, Jack?"

"No, not at all." Again the urge to wrap his arm around Ianto hit him hard. "It's nice."

This time he did look at Ianto, and felt his heart warmed by the smile he found there.

tw tw tw tw tw

"You know, there's no bloody way we're going to be able to go through all of these boxes."

"Oh come on, Owen. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I lost it in the archives. I'm tired, caffeine-deprived, and covered in dust." He glared at her, setting several more boxes on the floor of by the computers, then pointing his finger. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Tosh's eyes widened. "How is this my fault?"

"I think he means rooting around in the archives, Tosh, not what happened with Jack and Ianto." Gwen looked over at Owen as she stacked more boxes next to the one's the medic had placed. "That is what you meant, right?"

"Bloody right."

Tosh shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She hadn't wanted to send the others down into the archives, fearing that they'd either make a total mess, get lost, or worse, both, but she knew Ianto would forgive her that one transgression if it meant getting them back sooner. And so she was sat at her computer reading as much as she could of Jack's past, and had asked Gwen and Owen to retrieve everything they could that hadn't yet been digitalized.

"Are you finding anything useful?" Gwen asked, brushing her hands together and then stepping closer to her teammate.

"I'm really not sure," she answered, pointing to a few lines of text. "This right here refers to Jack's early days at Torchwood, but there's nothing about any relationships, or business transactions. I don't know why everything was so private back then. Now I could step on a bug and it would be documented."

"Frankly it's surprising you'd find as much as you have, Tosh," Owen said, leaning against Gwen's desk and folding his arms. "I've tried God knows how many times but the bastard has everything under lock and key."

"And that's why we needed Tosh's skills," Gwen told him, nodding toward the other woman. "If anyone can find hidden or deleted material, it's her."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Gwen."

"My pleasure."

"Yes, well, next time you decide I need to see recovered CCTV footage of the Captain and the Tea Boy going at it on my chair, refrain. Nearly had to bleach my damned eye balls, not to mention the chair!" Owen cringed. "Some things should never see the light of day."

Gwen laughed and Tosh snickered, before they each sobered and the team went on with their assigned tasks. Owen muttered an excuse about needing to get back to the dissection he'd been performing on a Retalicantrus Larvae and scampered off, leaving the two women to the boxes.

"Oh, you're kidding!" Gwen called out, hands on hips. "You're seriously leaving all of this to me?"

"And me," Tosh reminded her.

"Bloody prat," Gwen groused, sitting down and reaching for a box.

Tosh chuckled, turning back to her research. "He is that."

Gwen started thumbing through the first box. It was dated at the turn of the last century, which was as far back as they wanted to try looking. Anything farther than that and they knew they'd actually be looking into the future, and that wasn't information they'd ever be privy to.

"Tosh," Gwen said after a good twenty minutes had passed, "have you seen any of this before?"

Tosh looked over the top of her glasses. "What is it?"

"They're records of what I can only imagine must be experiments that Torchwood performed. On Jack."

Tosh frowned. "Because of his immortality." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It's disturbing. How can someone do that to another human being? It's like Jack was their personal pin cushion." She got up and placed the box she'd been holding on her chair. "Like this one, for instance," she said, waving a file in front of her. "'Day 5: Subject appears to have high threshold for pain. Voltage increased in increments. Subject withstands nearly double the normal tolerance before succumbing. Suggest higher voltage for further research.'"

Tosh sighed. "Poor Jack."

"And it doesn't end there. 'Day 8: Subject beginning to show signs of fatigue. Range of weaponry at fourteen devices. Sword most effective for evisceration. Suggest dismemberment.'"

"Oh God."

"I…didn't know any of this, Tosh," Gwen said, eyes watery. "We're his friends. Why didn't he say anything?"

"He has told us the first leaders of Torchwood Three were nothing like us. I'm guessing he didn't want us to have to hear all of that."

"I'm going to skip ahead a bit," Gwen told her, shaking her head. "I'll lose my lunch if I read any more of this. I can't imagine what he must have gone through."

Tosh nodded in understanding, turning back to her monitor. She knew Jack had gone through a lot at the hands of his former bosses, but what she'd just heard made her as angry as Gwen. It was all the more incentive for them to figure out where Jack and Ianto had gone. If they were anywhere around the time Jack had first arrived in Cardiff, they could be in terrible danger.

tw tw tw tw tw

Jack expelled a large breath and flung himself down on the bed. His bed, actually. There were two twin beds in the room they'd been given and they'd just finished using his for their recreational activities. He smirked. For recreation he was exceedingly worn out. Ianto, however, didn't appear to have even broken a sweat. Jack wasn't sure whether or not to be offended.

"Why is it you don't seem the least bit winded?"

Ianto smirked. "I have more stamina than you."

"Hey! Are you calling me old?"

"Well, to be fair, you do have over a century on me."

"Give me ten minutes, Mr. Jones, and I'll have something on you, alright."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack," Ianto chided him, slipping off the bed and reaching for a small towel to clean himself up. "Tonight is the family dinner, remember?"

Jack groaned. He'd completely forgotten. He sat up, reaching for the towel Ianto was handing to him. Every Friday night the family they lived with had a large dinner to cap off their week. Since the man of the household worked six days a week it was the one day they all had to get together. Jack and Ianto had argued that they shouldn't intrude, but the lady of the house wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm guessing lamb," Jack said after they'd cleaned up, dressed, and were heading downstairs.

"Sure smells that way," Ianto replied.

"Mr. Ianto! Mr. Ianto! Can you sit next to me?"

"No fair! My turn!"

"Boys, now you mind your manners. I'm sure these two gentlemen would like to sit together this time."

Jack shot Ianto a look, catching the other man's eyes. Apparently the look was not lost on Marion, their hostess. Before Jack could say anything to the contrary she held up her hand.

"No need to say a word," she told them, nodding toward the children. "What's private is private."

"Thank you, Marion," Ianto said, blushing as he took a seat at the table. Jack sat down beside him.

"Yes, Marion, thank you."

"Lord knows there's plenty of folk who wouldn't understand," she said, moving around the table and ladling out soup into bowls, "but in this household, we choose to believe that He accepts all who accept Him. Who are we to argue with His acceptance?"

Jack smiled, grabbing Ianto's hand briefly beneath the table. Ianto squeezed his fingers before they both brought their hands to the sides of their plates. When the man of the house, Robert, took a seat, they all joined hands around the table. The gentleman said a blessing and then they all began to eat.

They were finishing up their soup when the oldest boy, David, laid his spoon in his bowl. "May I have permission to get up, Mum?"

"Good Heavens, dear," Marion said, "whatever for?"

"I have a question to ask Mr. Ianto. But you said private is private. So I have to whisper it to him."

Jack bit back a laugh and caught Robert's eyes over the table. They were full of the same mirth. Sometimes the kids were a handful, but at other times they were the best entertainment.

"Very well then," David's mother replied, waving him away. "But hurry it up, dear. I'm about to serve the main course."

David's eyes lit up and he climbed out of his seat, scurrying to the other side of the table and to Ianto's side. Ianto, being ever the doting adopted uncle, leaned down so David could whisper in his ear. When he started coughing the next moment, Jack thumped him on the back.

"Are you alright, Ianto?" Robert asked him, looking concerned.

"Y-yes, yes, thank you."

"What on Earth did you ask him, David?" the boy's mother asked, eyes wide.

David looked up at Ianto, his lip trembling. Ianto nodded at him, and David turned toward the table, ducking his head. "I asked him if Mr. Jack was the wife or the husband. Because Miss Lucille says every marriage has a man and a woman."

Jack couldn't help it then and burst into laughter, shaking his head when he saw the shocked looks on Mr. and Mrs. Smith's faces. "Sorry," he apologized, clearing his throat and trying to get his breathing under control.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bryn's voice piped up, his face turning from person to person as he grinned his head off. At only four he was much too young to truly understand what had just taken place, but as children were wont to do, he wasn't going to feel left out.

"David Rhys Smith!"

"Son, that was completely inappropriate. Apologize right now!"

David looked from Ianto to Jack and back again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Ianto, Mr. Jack."

Ianto put a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it. "It's alright. It caught me off guard but I know he didn't mean any harm."

"I'm terribly sorry, Ianto, Jack," Marion replied. "Children these days are entirely too smart for their own good."

"It's really fine," Jack assured his hosts before smiling at David. "We're not married, David."

That only seemed to confuse the boy further, but before he could ask any more questions his mother insisted he take a seat. Jack was afraid he'd be in trouble, perhaps sent to bed without the rest of his dinner, but as he sat down, Marion stood to serve the roast lamb and Jack could see there was the hint of a smile on her face. When she returned to her seat a few minutes later he caught her eye and she winked at him.

He mouthed a "thank you" and then picked up his fork.

~tbc~


	6. Chapter 6

The very first day after the sixth week they'd been in town, Jack finally saw himself. The other him. He'd just settled down for a sandwich lunch on a bench off the docks when the other Jack Harkness sauntered by. Luckily he'd spotted him in just enough time to avert his face, or it could have been disastrous. Frankly he wasn't sure why it had taken this long to run into him in the first place. Well, other than the fact that he was quite adept at knowing where he'd be.

Jack noticed that the other him – the real him, he who came first, that other guy – was talking to a woman and realized exactly who she was. Beatrice Llewellyn. Wow. He'd just been thinking about her not too long ago and suddenly, there she was, looking every bit as beautiful as he remembered she'd been. She'd had quite a thing for him, back then.

He watched as his twin flirted with her shamelessly, all winking eyes and big, bright smiles. He shook his head. He'd improved his game a little bit since then. Hadn't he? Maybe not. Those winks and smiles were what got him Ianto, after all.

Ianto. He felt his chest tighten with just the name. What a ridiculous reaction after all the time they'd spent together, but nevertheless, just the mention of the man could make Jack happy. Especially with their current relationship going as well as it was.

Jack leaned in to kiss Beatrice and his future self felt almost like a dirty old man for watching. It was a private time for him and Beatrice, and one he really shouldn't even be witnessing, but somehow he couldn't turn away. He wanted to watch it play out. He knew why. It was the simple fact that he was going to marry the girl, even though he'd never loved her. He was going to marry her and it was going to get her killed. That was what Torchwood's influence had meant, back then. Now that he thought about it, not much had changed.

Jack waited until the couple turned away before throwing out the last of his sandwich and walking back toward the docks. His stomach was rebelling, even though it wasn't the food's fault. If he'd been a better person back then he wouldn't have stayed with Beatrice. He hadn't even been faithful to her. There'd been plenty of other women, as well as men, and he should have never made that kind of commitment if he wasn't going to honor it.

It had been her family pushing them more than anything. Her mother was a devout woman, raised in the faith and passing that on to her offspring as well. Beatrice had wanted to convert him, to teach him their ways, but Jack declined. He did agree to marry her, but only because he liked the idea of having someone there for him at night. Well, the nights he was actually home. The rest of the time he was out on the town, pretending to be at work so that he could pick up the next hot thing that passed him by and have his way with them in some seedy back alley.

If it hadn't been for his changed body chemistry he'd have likely picked up much more than his lovers. He supposed that was one good thing to come of his immortality. Even if his body didn't sort out diseases on its own, the next time he died everything would reset anyway.

The rest of his shift that day Jack thought about himself and Beatrice. He had to tell Ianto. He hadn't, before, not even when they'd discussed relationships and he'd mentioned having been married. It wasn't that he'd lied, really, but he certainly hadn't admitted to Beatrice. And now she was weighing heavily on his mind.

Jack took Ianto out for a meal that night, broaching the subject after they'd been served their food. Surprisingly, Ianto didn't seem angry.

"I knew you'd been married more than once, Jack."

"Really?" His eyebrows went up and he set down his fork. "How did you know that?"

"Process of elimination, actually. You mentioned one of them in conversation during a particularly drunken night out with the team, but her description didn't match the woman with you in the photo in your drawer."

Jack sighed. "My brilliant Ianto Jones," he said, cracking a smile. "I should have known you already knew all my secrets."

"This Beatrice," Ianto said slowly, eyebrows furrowing, "how long were you with her?"

"Not long at all, and that's the problem."

"How so?"

"Ianto, I've done a lot of shady things in my past, but Beatrice was one of my biggest mistakes." He took a sip of his water before meeting Ianto's eyes. "I'd lost my first wife to illness, as you already know. But Beatrice, well, I only married her because her family wanted me to, and…"

"And?" Ianto asked, after Jack had faded out.

"And…I wanted the companionship."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jack."

"There is when you don't love the person you're marrying. And I never would have stayed that long. She didn't know I couldn't stay dead."

"I see."

"I wasn't faithful to her either, Ianto. I married her, I took care of her, but I was never monogamous."

"Why are you telling me all of this now?"

"I'm the reason she died."

"Jack, I realize that at the moment we're not in our own time, but," he lowered his voice even further, "unless she has amazing genes, in our time she'd have died of natural causes by now."

Jack shook his head. "She died a year after we married. I was away at war, Torchwood had demanded I return for a special mission, and I refused. I told them I was needed in the fight. That same night, they murdered Beatrice."

Ianto's eyes grew wide. "Oh God, Jack. I'm so sorry."

"Not exactly the kind of conversation I'd normally bring up over dinner, but…"

"But seeing her – them – today, that brought it all back."

"Yeah, it did. But truthfully, I was thinking about her not long before we came here."

"Gwen's engagement?"

Jack nodded. "I know you've seen the footage, Ianto."

"It's all right, Jack."

"No, it's not. Ianto, it was never about Gwen, really. It was the pain that hit me when I thought of her getting married. The pain of my own failures, not of her marrying Rhys. That was never what it was about. You know that, right?"

Ianto met his eyes briefly and then looked away. A moment later he looked back, smiling gently. "I understand."

"I always tell her not to let it drift because I think there's a real future there. But another part of me is worried for her. I'm not blind, and I know she also wants to be with me. Even if you and I had never started this, I would never have let that happen. I've caused too many problems with my lack of fidelity, and I won't do that to someone else's relationship."

"What happened to Beatrice, Jack, it wasn't your fault."

"No, they targeted her because she was my wife. If I had let her go, let her marry someone worthy of her, instead of selfishly keeping her for myself…"

"You're being entirely too hard on yourself." He looked around, worry painting his features. "Look, why don't we head back home? I'll give you a back massage. Those always relax you. We can talk about all of this later."

Jack couldn't help but smile. "What would I do without you, Ianto Jones?"

"Flail miserably in a vat of self deprecation until you couldn't find your way out. Lucky for you, sir, you'll never be condemned to that fate on my watch."

"You're too good to me."

"I know."

~tbc~


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto was looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Jack, you can't."

"I have to."

"If you do, you risk changing the future, creating a paradox." He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them they were pleading with him. "You've always said that changing the past was the one thing you couldn't do. Wouldn't do."

Jack sighed. "Ianto, if I don't do this, that woman is going to die, and soon. There's only a few months before the other me marries Beatrice, and then the war starts up, I'm sent away to fight, and less than a year later she's killed when I refuse to come back at Torchwood's whim."

"And if you don't marry her, Jack, the same thing will happen, only they'll find someone else to kill to get to you."

"There was no one else, Ianto. That's the point. She was the only person they could use against me and they knew that."

"You said you didn't love her."

"I didn't."

"But you did care about her. You just admitted as much."

It took a moment for that to sink in, and Jack looked down at his hands. "Alright, yes, I cared about her. Enough to not want her killed, Ianto. I didn't then and I don't now."

"Sounds like a fixed point, Jack."

He looked up at Ianto. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd decided to tell the man his plan, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been getting his own words thrown back at him. Even if Ianto was right. But it wasn't as if he'd come back to the past to make a change. It just so happened he'd touched some artifact in some way as to make it activate, and they'd been dumped back there. Why shouldn't he take advantage of getting a second chance to set things right?

"Now you sound like The Doctor."

"I'm sure I wouldn't know," Ianto replied, deadpan.

Jack winced. The Doctor was a bit of a sore subject, he suspected. But there'd be time to explore Ianto's feelings on the Time Lord later. "Ianto, I'd be saving a woman's life."

"You really don't know that."

"I do."

"Jack, have you even thought about how you're going to keep them from getting married? Surely you can't just expect to walk up to her and break things off?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do."

Ianto's brows furrowed. "And when she speaks to the other you? What then? She's going to know there's a problem when he denies having broken up with her. You really haven't thought this through at all, have you?"

Jack lifted his chin. "That's rather insulting, Ianto."

"And yet, you've not answered the question."

"I have thought it through," Jack lied, getting to his feet and folding his arms across his chest. "You can't stop me, Ianto."

The Welshman stood as well, shaking his head. "This is going to backfire, Jack. If you change this one part of history a whole slew of events could unfold differently."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"You've no idea if it will change who you are today. What you've made of your life."

"Be that as it may…" He shrugged.

"I can't convince you otherwise?"

"No, Ianto, you can't."

"Then I can only hope for the best, Jack," Ianto told him, smiling sadly. "We don't even know if we'll meet in your changed future."

"That's a bit farfetched."

"Is it? Do you realize that if we'd never met," he put up a hand when Jack opened his mouth to interrupt, "we'd not have been sent back here to nineteen fourteen together? And if that's the case, you'd have not been here to interfere with yourself marrying Beatrice Llewellyn."

"Ianto…"

"A paradox, Jack. You're going to create a paradox."

"Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!"

They stared at each other for several moments, and Jack felt the anger inside him brewing at Ianto's stubborn refusal to understand that what he was going to do was the right thing to do all along. Ianto was supposed to be on his side, supporting him. Why was he so damned determined to watch Jack ruin a young girl's life? If Jack hadn't married her, she'd have eventually found another man to marry, and would have lived a long life, had a family.

"I can't stop you, Jack," Ianto said, breaking the heavy silence between them, "but just know…I can't support you in what you're going to do. You're trying to assuage your misplaced guilt by messing with your own timeline, and it's selfish. You've no idea what else your actions may change, whose lives may suffer, and these are not the actions of the man I know. The man I thought I knew."

"What are you saying, Ianto?" Jack actually felt a stab of fear go through him at Ianto's words. "Of course you know me."

"No, I don't think I do. Not if you're really going to go through with this."

"I'm sorry, Ianto, but yes, I am."

"Very well." Ianto turned toward the dresser, opening one of the drawers and pulling out clothing.

"Ianto? What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, Jack."

"What?" he gasped. "You can't."

"I can, and I will. I won't be part of this."

Jack's heart lodged somewhere in his throat. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he thought to move, his feet carrying him forward. He stepped up behind the other man and reached around him, grabbing his arms and holding them to the Welshman's chest in a tight embrace.

"Please, don't go."

"Jack, let go of me."

"No, Ianto!" He kissed the back of the other man's head, tears threatening to fall. "Please, I can't do this without you."

"I'm not going to help you!"

"I mean this, Ianto," he said, breathing hard. "This. Being here. Being stuck in the past. Again! I've done it all before, and it's so lonely, Ianto. That's why I was with Beatrice in the first place, remember? I didn't want to be alone."

"So I'm another Beatrice?"

Jack spun him around, tearing the clothes from his hands and dropping them at his feet before cupping Ianto's face in both of his hands. "Not even close. Don't say that." He stared at the man for a moment before shaking his head. "We promised we weren't going to abandon each other, remember?"

"Jack, saving Beatrice…"

"I know, Ianto," he said, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the Welshman's. He wrapped his arms around the man, burying his face in his neck. Ianto stood stiffly before there was a loud sigh and his arms came up around Jack's middle. "I know it wouldn't be a good idea."

"But you still want to do it."

"I just want to save her from giving her life in my name."

"She didn't sacrifice herself, Jack. She loved you."

"And loving me got her killed."

"I believe it's the burden we have to carry."

Jack pulled back, looking into Ianto's eyes. "We?"

"Those of us who love you, Jack. We know the risks associated with being involved in your life and we accept them. I accept them."

Jack's eyes widened and he swallowed, searching Ianto's eyes for answers. "You love me, Ianto?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Jack's mouth crashed against the Welshman's so hard he was momentarily concerned they'd both lose some teeth. But that worry faded to the back of his mind when Ianto kissed him back, equally as demanding. It was all tongues and teeth and rough passion, but it was everything Jack needed at that moment to ground him. To prove to him that Ianto did love him, and he hadn't left.

It was in the middle of their tumble onto Ianto's bed, and Jack's hands making their way under the Welshman's shirts seeking the heat of his skin, that it struck Jack how very much his life had changed when he'd met Ianto. Here was a man who'd stood by him, even after he'd run out on him to be with The Doctor, regardless of Jack's reasons at the time. He'd stood by him even when Jack had given him no real commitment, no reason to believe in him apart from being his boss and demanding respect, and yet the man was still there, giving it freely.

As he yanked both shirts over Ianto's head and began kissing his way down Ianto's chest, he realized that maybe the man was right. Maybe Beatrice had felt the same way. Maybe she would have given anything to remain with him, even though he hadn't loved her. She had to have known that. The difference was he adored this man. This man who was moaning under his lips, his touch. He would do anything for Ianto.

"God, Ianto, I love you," he murmured into his skin, undoing Ianto's belt. He felt the man beneath him shiver, and he wasn't sure if it was the feel of the air on his skin or Jack's words. "So much."

He had just moved his fingers to unfasten Ianto's trousers when he felt it. It was that same prickling on his skin he'd felt weeks ago when they'd been sent back in time. They were being transported again, but where to this time? Or was that when?

There was a distinct female gasp, another female's giggle of surprise, and the groan of a man having seen too much.

"Bloody hell, Harkness!" It was Owen, and he was looking down at them, disgusted. "Can't you accost the Tea Boy on your own time?"

Jack let out a mixture of a grunt and a chuckle, letting his eyes sweep around him. He was on the floor of the Hub, a very warm and still very aroused Welshman beneath him. Their friends and colleagues were standing around them. He didn't move right away, glancing down at Ianto and sharing the man's wide-eyed look of surprise.

"It was our own time, Owen," Ianto said, still holding Jack on top of him. Perhaps he, too, was waiting for their erections to subside. Or maybe he just liked the warmth. "We were very much interrupted in the middle of it."

"We can see that," Tosh quipped, grin plastered on her face.

"Is that cozy, then?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow, lips pursed.

"Actually, yes," Jack replied.

"It is," Ianto added, smirking. "At least, it was. Until I was lying on metal grating, that is."

Jack winked at Ianto, getting up and reaching down to pull the man up with him. Jack turned to face their friends and Ianto turned away, refastening the clasp on his trousers and buckling his belt. Luckily Jack hadn't made it to unzipping the trousers yet. Wouldn't that have been embarrassing?

"So how'd you get us back?" Jack asked, letting his arm go around Ianto's waist as the man turned back around.

"We didn't," Tosh replied. "There was nothing we could do."

"We went through all your records, Jack," said Gwen, shrugging. "There wasn't anything helpful. Terrifying and sad, yes. But nothing to help get you two home."

"But then, how…"

"You must have done it," Tosh interrupted. "It was the artifact that sent you back. The Adiliniean Conducer. But you would have had to make the changes to bring yourselves back."

Jack's eyebrow went up. "That name rings a bell."

"Of course," Ianto said, shaking his head. "I knew I'd seen it before. It was documented in Torchwood One's files, but we never did find the device after the attack on Canary Warf."

"Well this is a different one," Tosh explained, rather needlessly as they all knew this artifact had fallen through the rift the day they'd disappeared, "but it does the same thing."

"Oi. I need a coffee."

"I think I can manage that, Owen," Ianto replied, smiling. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to go change first. I believe the Torchwood dress code calls for a shirt. I'll only be a minute."

"Wait, there's a dress code?" Jack asked, getting a snort from the Welshman before he headed off toward the communal showers. "Meeting in ten minutes!"

"Yes, Jack."

When they were all settled into the boardroom and a freshly suited Ianto Jones had served them all coffee, Jack folded his hands on the table. "Alright," he said, "so what do we know about what happened?"

"This could prove to be a very long meeting," Gwen noted, eyes wide.

"Right then," Ianto said, grimacing when he reached for the cell phone he suddenly realized he'd left in nineteen fourteen. "Someone lend me their mobile and I'd be happy to order lunch."

~tbc~


	8. Chapter 8

Jack watched his team carefully as he and Ianto relayed what happened to them. Gwen and Tosh listened with eyes wide and Owen sat back with his arms folded, taking everything in. When they were finished with their tale Tosh outlined everything they'd been through in order to try to get them back. None of that surprised Jack. He'd already had faith in his team. What did surprise him, however, was the fact that he and Ianto had spent nearly two months in the past, while in the present only two weeks had gone by.

"That's really odd. You're sure?"

"I don't understand exactly what happened," Tosh replied, frowning, "but yes, Jack, I'm sure."

"The Doctor would say it was a wibbly wobbly timey wimey thing."

Ianto's eyebrow rose. "Not very sophisticated is he?"

Jack shot Ianto a smile. "Not very, no."

"Alright, all of this time discrepancy aside," Gwen interrupted, "how exactly did you manage to get home? Tosh said that the device was meant to send you back to change something in your past that you felt had gone badly. But you just told us that you returned before you had a chance to change what happened between you and Beatrice."

"I'm guessing that wasn't what I was meant to do," Jack told her, shrugging.

"You said yourself that you'd been thinking about her lately," Gwen insisted.

"I had been, yes."

"Why else would you have been sent back to nineteen fourteen?"

"I've no idea, Gwen."

"Well I, for one, am just happy to have you both back," Tosh told them, smiling brightly.

"Me too," Owen chimed in, tipping his coffee mug. "Another bloody day without Ianto's coffee and I'd have gone mad."

"Heart-warming, Owen," Ianto drawled.

"Well I don't think there's much more we're going to learn about what happened to Ianto and myself. I say we lock up the Adiliniean Conducer and head home."

"It's only three in the afternoon, Jack," replied Tosh.

"And I need to look over the both of you," Owen added. "No telling what time travel may have done to you."

"I've been through far worse," Jack muttered, "but if you insist."

"You may have done the whole gallivanting through the universe thing," Owen grumbled back, "but Ianto hasn't. And I'm the one with the medical credentials."

Jack put his hands up, smiling. "You win. Ianto, time to get poked and prodded by the good doctor. Everyone else, pack it up and go home. We'll work on our reports tomorrow."

Neither Tosh nor Gwen argued his decision and Jack was glad. If he were completely honest he was rather exhausted. He wasn't sure if that was due to the time travel or his emotional journey with Ianto, but either way, he was looking forward to some rest and relaxation.

An hour later and both he and Ianto were on their way to Ianto's flat. They'd not discussed it but had come to some silent agreement that staying in the Hub wasn't something either of them wanted. Jack was more than alright with that decision. He pictured the large tub in Ianto's bathroom and nearly moaned aloud at the thought of a long soak. There wasn't a tub in their bathroom at their last residence, and the one at the inn had been just a bit too public, even by Jack's standards.

"I'll order a curry if you'd like to go get cleaned up," Ianto said as they walked through the door to the flat. "If I'm not mistaken you have a change of clothes here. Several, actually."

Jack pulled him close, smiled, and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "It's like you always know what I need," he told him.

"Practice," Ianto replied, returning the smile and then pulling away to take off his shoes. "You know, I left a perfectly good suit back at the house. Not to mention my mobile."

"Should have kept it in your pocket," Jack teased, removing his own shoes. "We'll pick you up a new phone tomorrow. But I am going to miss that suit."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Without a charge my mobile was useless, as was yours. I had no reason to keep it on me. But since yours was charged at the Hub when we got back, lend it to me and I'll put in that food order."

"You do realize you have a phone here in the flat, too?"

"I do," Ianto replied, holding out his hand, "but I know for a fact you have the Indian restaurant on speed dial."

Jack handed him the phone, rolling his stiff shoulders as he wandered toward the bathroom. He decided to forgo the bath for now and just take a quick shower, as there wouldn't be nearly enough time with food on the way. "I'll have the usual," he called over his shoulder.

"I had no doubts," Ianto called back.

tw tw tw tw tw

After the curry was inhaled, and the containers tossed in the bin, Jack dragged Ianto into the bathroom for that long soak in the bath he'd been dreaming of. Ianto protested feebly, but once undressed and in the water he appeared quite content to be there.

Now they were lying on the couch, Jack spooned up against Ianto's back, watching a movie. Well, Ianto was attempting to watch the movie. Jack, on the other hand, was trying his best to distract him.

"That tickles, Jack," Ianto complained halfheartedly, while shifting slightly and giving Jack more access.

"Sorry," Jack lied, pressing more kisses to the warm and delicious skin he'd been staring at for ten minutes. "You taste good."

"Like bath soap, I'm sure."

"Mmm." He licked Ianto's earlobe.

"You know, Jack, some of us would like to actually watch a movie all the way through."

"Some of us, Ianto? There's only two of us here."

"Some of us being me."

"Well it certainly isn't me. I have other things in mind."

"I sensed that, yes."

"We did get rudely interrupted earlier."

Ianto shifted on the couch, reaching for the remote and turning off the DVD player and television. He then turned carefully in Jack's arms until they were facing each other, nose to nose. "Better?"

Jack smiled. "Much better."

"You know, there's no lube out here."

"Well then we should probably move this to a more accommodating location."

They made their way into the bedroom, and as soon as they were across the threshold Jack's mouth was on Ianto's. He pushed him backward toward the bed, stripping him quickly of his t-shirt and boxer shorts. He broke contact just long enough to toss them onto the floor and do the same with his own clothes, before crawling onto the bed and stalking toward his lover.

Jack straddled Ianto's legs, leaning down to kiss him. He moaned when Ianto's tongue sought his, and let the younger man control the pace of their kiss. It intensified rather quickly, and within a couple minutes Jack was grinding his hips into Ianto's, sliding their erections together.

Jack pulled away so he could reach for the bedside table, grunting when Ianto's fist closed around his cock. "Trying to make me drop the lube?" he asked him, bringing the small bottle back with him as he moved over Ianto once again.

"Just reminding you where you left off," Ianto replied, eyes at half mast.

"As if I could forget."

There was no foreplay. Jack held up the bottle and Ianto nodded, parting and lifting his legs to plant his feet on the bed and give Jack more access. Jack worked in one, then two, and eventually three fingers, stretching Ianto thoroughly. After several minutes of what Jack was sure Ianto would later deny was begging, Jack slicked his cock up and entered him, seating himself fully before withdrawing and thrusting back in, hard.

Ianto cried out, hands going to Jack's arms for purchase. Jack watched his face, looking for any signs of discomfort, but all he could see was pleasure painted on his features. He loved that look. He loved making Ianto wear that look.

It didn't take long before both of them were striving toward a mutual goal. Ianto reached it first, Jack closing his hand around his cock and pumping him hard. Jack followed close behind, the feel of Ianto coming apart beneath him too much for him to resist.

As they lay beside each other after cleaning up, it hit Jack exactly why he had been sent back to the past. And why, even though Ianto wasn't alive back then, he'd been sent back as well. It wasn't marrying Beatrice that was the problem. It was his belief that he had wronged her, and that she'd died because he was too selfish to let her go. But Ianto had helped him to understand that she knew his job was dangerous. Jack had never hidden who he was and who he had worked for, and she wanted to be with him regardless of the dangers. Just like Ianto. It had been mere moments after that realization that they'd been transported back home. He didn't have to change what happened, only how he felt about it.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack turned to look at Ianto and found him frowning. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Everything that happened back in nineteen fourteen. You know, I couldn't have made it through all of that without you."

"You've done so before."

"I know, but this was different. I'm a different person than I was back then. A lot of that is thanks to you."

"I think you give me far too much credit."

Jack rolled onto his side, stroking a hand down Ianto's arm. "I don't think I give you nearly enough. You're always there for me, time after time. I meant what I said, Ianto. I love you."

"And I love you, Jack."

Jack smiled happily, drawing his hand back up to cup Ianto's face. He pulled him closer for a kiss and then settled back onto his pillow, tugging the covers up and over them.

"It's good to be home, Ianto."

"Yes it is, Jack," the Welshman replied, cuddling into his side. "Yes it is."

~end~


End file.
